The blooded, and the furred ( Dennis X Winnie Zing-A-Ding sequel )
by crowm442
Summary: 100 years after the death of his mother, Yandel searches for info on how his father Dennis really died, but things take a different turn when Yandel begins changing in unexpected ways. I own nothing. Rated M just in case there is high swearing a bloodletting.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold clear night in Transylvania as Yandel the young man of a vampire Yandel reviewed his books.

"Yandel?" said a female voice.

Yandel turned too his half sister Eli coming in with a candle.

"I've been thinking." She said bringing a couple of books in. "Don't you think it's time we gave up on the pursuit?"

"No! I'm almost there!" He said scratching at his scruffy beard baring his eyes deeply at the book. "Dad's death can be solved if we investigate his remains!"

"There were no remains Yandel! GIVE UP!" Eli hissed.

"I will never give up." Yandel said. "Life is a cruel mistress i was told, but i won't rest my afterlife until Dennis Loughran's death is solved!"

Eli knew there was no point in convincing him otherwise and left Yandel too his books.

"Ugh! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." He said almost pressing his nose too the pages before falling asleep.

"Ugh." He said awakening in a field. "WHA?!" He spluttered seeing the new landscape.

Yandel barely had time too register what was happening before the moon exploded becoming a sun, causing Yandel not pain surprisingly, but instead an irritating itch, as he scratched, his skin began too shed before he suddenly saw open flesh beginning too peal.

"AH!" He said snapping awake.

Yandel felt his face and felt no blood or smelled anything, but he suddenly snapped back into the shadows realizing he was in direct sunlight.

"That's weird, no burning feeling, just this . . . Itching?" He said scratching all over.

Yandel got dressed and went downstairs, getting the usual looks from the hotel guests, but he was used too this, he got these looks because of his connections with his father and mother's story. It was not long before young Yandel made his way down the steps in the main lobby.

"Ah hey!" He said greeting his great grandpa Drac.

"Uh sir i don't remember checking a bigfoot cub I- . . . Yandel?!" Dracula said completely confused.

"Bigfoot what?!" Yandel said surprised.

"Have you looked in the mirror today?!" Dracula said before getting a look from yandel and then giving himself a facepalm.

"Yandel . . . You're covered in hair." Dracula said.

Yandel could understand if he was a little harrier then most, he had a beard since he was around 95 which for a vampire was around 14 or 15, but Dracula's voice sounded serious. Yandel looked down at his arms and indeed, they had a surprisingly thick amount of hair.

"Well." Yandel said scratching himself heavily. "That explains the itching and lack of sunburn."

Dracula shrugged thinking it was his werewolf genes giving him a bit of fur and sun protection and so he turned too Blobby too talk before seeing something he didn't expect.

"YANDEL! GET OVER HERE!" Seeing he was still nearby.

"What?" Yandel said.

"Look at Blobby!" Dracula said pointing too the slimy green monster.

Being wobbly shimmering slime all Yandel could see was the reflection of the background.

"What i don't see-." Yandel said before noticing it.

In the gooey reflection Yandel saw himself.

"Yandel . . . I think you're no longer undead!" Dracula said looking for his own reflection, but failing.


	2. Chapter 2

25 years ago.

"Yandel!" Dracula said knocking on his door.

Yandel opened it and found Dracula bustling in with a big dusty tome.

"Yes come in uninvited!" Yandel said sighing jokingly. (He's around 13)

"You'll be thanking me when this is over! You, me, and Elliot are going on a trip!" Dracula said excitedly.

Yandel was confused, but asked no questions when Elliot burst in with essentials in her bag packed to the brim.

"Well . . . Okay." Yandel said. (Back too present, we'll be doing this often)

Yandel felt his face and saw hair growing a tiny bit more.

"You're turning verevolf!" Dracula said in losing his head.

"But i don't know how too be werewolf!" Yandel said. "And . . . What about my right as firstborn?" He added fearful.

"You're firstborn yes . . . But." Dracula said.

"I thought it was me . . . Not Elliot." Yandel said frowning.

"Well only one way too find out." Dracula said pulling a copy.

25 years ago

"C'mon Yandel!" Dracula said cutting through hedges.

"I'm trying!" Yandel said getting caught on thickets and branches.

"Yandel! Buck up soldier!" Eli said brightly climbing through the forested area.

Yandel sighed at Eli's perky nature, but nonetheless persevered as they chopped at vines.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Yandel said before they reached a giant stone monument. (Back to present)

"Here just . . . Try Yandel . . . We believe in you." Dracula said as they stood perched upon the top of the hotel.

"I will give what i can . . . And by all that there is, may it be enough." Yandel said prepared too jump.

"You don't have too do this Yandel!" Elliot said bouncing on her feat with fear.

"You know the truth! YOU READ IT!" Yandel said before leaping off the building in a fit of bravery.

"NO!" Eli said.

25 years ago.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" Roared a voice from within the monument.

Yandel and Eli fell back in slight fear, but Dracula was unphased.

"WE! are here!" Dracula stated.

There was a few thumps before out of the monument hobbled a cloaked man with grizzled ginger hair.

"Come." He grunted.

"Who . . . Who is he?" Yandel whispered.

"I AM OF THE SINNED!" The man shouted hearing them. "It is backwards! Backwards, backwards . . ." He added in an insane mutter.

They all walked in.

"Come . . . You!" The man said pointing too Yandel.

"Hm yes." He said extending a bony hand too feel Yandel's face, and Yandel seeing his face he realized the man was blind with milky white eyes. "Then you must be the daughter?" He added pointing to Eli who nodded.

The man turned around before extending his arms wide to a torch lit stone wall. Yandel and Eli gasped as a white light flashed on the wall imprinting a cracks which formed into words.

"This! Is your destiny my child!" The cloaked man said in a hoarse whisper.

Yandel read the words and gulped.

"Yea who read these words! Firstborn of vampire! When father's death is revealed, and blood is lost from your veins! You will be crowned! As ruler of all the monsters." Yandel read.


	3. Chapter 3

As Yandel fell faster through the air, he gave every ounce of thought before realizing it was too late.

"May Eli be what i couldn't." He whispered waiting for the asphalt too hit him.

However after what seemed like 30 seconds he realized he wasn't dead, he looked up expecting too see Dracula or Eli having saved him, but instead saw the blind grizzle haired man from 25 years ago.

"Why? Why did you save me?" Yandel asked.

"I wrote that prophecy!" The man said. "It is my responsibility that i protect those who are affiliated with it."

"So it is true?" Yandel asked. "Despite given circumstances i am too be crowned ruler?"

"That remains too be seen. . . Elliot your sister may be. . . You may be." He responded.

"YANDEL!" Dracula said as he and Elliot flew down too see if he was alright. "Sir! You saved him!"

"Calm down. Ah! Elliot, i need too speak with you, and with you Yandel, i will be staying the night Dracula, please . . . May we have dinner and we can talk." The man said.

"But . . . Sir, may we at least know your name?" Yandel asked.

"I TOLD YOU!" The man snarled insanely. "I am of the sinned!" He basically shouted before turning too go in the hotel muttering lightly. "Backwards, backwards, why must it be backwards?"

"Uh great grandpa Drac?" Elliot said concerned.

"I don't know why? . . . But i think you should talk with this man." Dracula said concerned. "He may know the truth. . . And Yandel?"

"Yeah?" Yandel asked.

"Stay on your feat, something bigger may be at play." Dracula said very concerned.

"There always is, isn't there?" Yandel replied.

Later.

Yandel and Elliot were dressed up at the table waiting for the cloaked man too show up, it was 8 on the dot when he showed up.

"Thank you for meeting me here." The man said taking a seat.

"What is going on? The prophecy said." Yandel began.

"I know what it said! New cataclysmic events are forestalling and possibly breaking the prophecy!" He responded in a frequent, worried tone.

"What does this mean for our new ruler?" Elliot said assuming it was Yandel.

"If things go in the general direction, it should still show Yandel." The man stated. "But if something comes up. . . No, not now. Yandel! Elliot! Meet me in my room at midnight, and all will truly be answered." He said arising from the table.

"We can't keep this up Yandel, he's hiding something!" Elliot said worried.

"Elliot, if things go our way, i could be king!" Yandel said. "I am willing to risk it."

And so Yandel dragged Elliot upstairs when the clock struck 12 and found him on the balcony in the moonlight.

"Okay! We've waited long enough! We want answers! We want the truth!" Elliot demanded.

The man turned around and pulled away his cloak revealing a giant clump of frizzy ginger, red hair.

"The truth? I am your father. . . Dennis Dracula Loughran." Dennis said, his white eyes shining in the moonlight. "Blinded by love from Winnie, your mother Yandel."

Okay guys! Here is an exciting chapter. . . Get the joke? XD Sinned backwards is Dennis lol

Please like, favorite, review, comment, add an all that stuff PLEASE! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! sorry for a small hiatus, btw i am collabing this with a fellow fanfictioner named Avianon 50/50 credit, check this guy out, he did a good Dennis X Winnie Immortal love (All his work)

(Meanwhile)

In a dark, and eerie mansion that held one of the most powerful beings on Earth. They are known, as The Order.

"We have a new targets for you. It would appear that being Monsters themselves, they have ignored the concept of how relationships works between Monsters. It was corrupted" A figure stood within the dark, in front of The Order "Is that so? Then who is next on my list? The figure asked.

From the top of a massive alter stood a being, also standing within the dark "Your targets are located in a place known as Hotel Transylvania. I'm sure you have heard of it. A place for all monsters to live in fear of humans. " The figure standing within the dark hearing the location of where his targets are, he stood in the light of the moon showing his scars on his, that were tally marks "This is going to be fun! Who is the target?" he asked "You're targets are Jeanette and Mavis Dracula. Either target is optional of course, but double the reward if both are taken out. Mavis Dracula ignored the concept of not breaking the law of relationships between Monsters and forced a boy at the time known as Dennis to have a relationship with this Jeanette, but it was not true love. They must be eliminated. The law must be followed."

The figure standing in the moonlight did not take a second to think about his options "It will be done" before taking off, and set out to his destination... Hotel Transylania.

"The daughter of Dracula you say? This is going to be fun, better get my specialized bullets at the ready. There will be blood shed" the figure says laughing at his targets fate.

(In the Hotel)

The Hotel's lobby door slowly swings around, with a head popping in and looking around. It was a man, with hair blondish hair going down to his shoulder. The man was wearing camouflaged trousers will boots on, the man then strolled into the lobby looking around, and staring at the monsters that were also in the lobby. Making the monsters feel really on edge from his presence.

Zsasz looked into everyone's eyes, before giving a grin he made his way to the counter feeling the usual judging eyes as he passed, not long he found himself talking before Dracula himself. "I wanna rent a room." He said in his dark voice. "Very good sir, i'll have one set for you straight away, my great grand daughter will carry your bags." Dracula said smiling. Suddenly however he noticed something. He looked away pretending not to notice the glimmer of a hidden switchblade in Zsasz sleeve. "Hey." Zsasz said gaining his direct attention.

"y'yes sir?" Dracula said with a slight gulp. Zsasz slipped him a 20. "Things might be a little . . . Messy." He said winking.


	5. Chapter 5

Zsasz waited by the counter, hands in the pocket of his leather jacket, when a young girl came by.

"Hi! I'm Elliot! Your room service lady, can i help with your bags?" She said cheerfully.

Zsasz just shrugged and grabbed one bag, and she grabbed the other.

"So tell me about yourself sir! You look outta town?" She asked.

Zsasz finally spoke.

"Yeah . . . Guess you could say that." He said shrugging again.

"Oh hey! Cool jacket, i love Avicii." She said noticing the line on the "Hey Brother".

Zsasz just looked at her and did something surprising, he smiled, and that seemed to change his aura.

"Yeah it's um . . . A reference. . . To my brother." He said nodding a bit.

"Family is very important . . . My brother has been going through some stuff." Elliot replied sighing.

"Never forget family Elliot . . . I lost mine horribly, and am planning to avenge them." Zsasz said sighing as he pulled his luggage.

Elliot remained silent till they reached his room.

"Here we are!" She said pulling his bag in.

"Hey um." Zsasz felt very confused as he spoke.

"I won't be seeing you again will i?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I am room service here if you need anything." Elliot said winking.

She left then, leaving Zsasz just standing there

"*Sigh* well . . . To work then, wonder where that bellhop was." He said not realizing Elliot was also the bellhop. He went to his bag and fished out what appeared to be a glock, and a revolver, before reaching a very small gun and what appeared to be specially treated bullets.

"Ah, nothing like the fresh smell of garlic." He grinned as he loaded his poisoned bullets into the gun.

"Now to find this "Mavis" And make sure her father is none the wiser" He said also removing the switchblade Dracula had seen.

"Best get this ready too" He said as he revealed it too be more of a bg swiss army knife, with over a dozen different tiny blades, each with its own name, he got to the one he wanted, a wooden one which said "Mavis". Zsasz pulled out a bottle of garlic juice and dipped the blade in it.

"Just gotta bury this in her back, and leave the area, and find Jeanette." He said grinning at his plan.

He made his way to the door, but something held him back. He suddenly saw a flash of teeth and claws in a flashback.

"Never . . . Never forget." Zsasz thought shuddering slightly.

He decided that he needed rest and could perform his actions later.

Later

"Huh?" Zsasz said getting up to the knocking of the door. "Elliot?"

Elliot stood there blushing a bit. "Uh hi, Zsasz? Was it? You looked thin so um . . . Here." She handed him a plate with a sandwich.

Zsasz looked down at the plate.

"Elliot? Would you like to talk maybe?" Zsasz asked in what appeared to be a kind voice. Elliot came in and sat down.

"I-i um i wanted to thank you for your hospitality, but i really am not staying long." He said shaking a little with fear.

Elliot looked a little crestfallen.

"Oh- i- Okay." She said slightly shot down.

"But . . . In the time that i AM here, would you . . . have dinner with me?" He said surprised at his own daring.

Elliot smiled broadly.

"I would love to."


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot came around Zsasz's room a few hours later, and knocked on his door. "Come in" a strong and raspy voice said. Elliot walked in, and saw that Zsasz was finishing on changing into more suitable trousers. "Wow, you seem to be always ready to go somewhere" Elliot said, smiling at him. "I like to be active" Zsasz responded with, tucking in his camouflaged trousers into his boots.

He then glanced at Elliot, and gave off a faint smile "So, how about that dinner?" giving a faint smile, it was sort of forced but he tries his best to give out that winning smile. Elliot giggled, and nodded "I was actually going to mention that, but looks like you beat me to it." She said, gazing at him. Zsasz gazed back at her, just as he was about to say something he was cut off by Elliot "Come on, the Hotel has a beautiful dining area we can go there" and then grabbing Zsasz's hand to make there way to the dining area. However, Zsasz let go of her hand "Just a moment" going back into his room and grabbing his leather jacket.

He looked at for a bit, looking at the 'Hey Brother' line on his jacket finally put it on and sighing. He quickly walked back to Elliot, but she just looked at him curiously "I guess your brother means a lot to you huh?" looking at the line on his leather jacket. Zsasz nodded "Like I said, never forget family" he said softly. Elliot grabbed his hand again, and then they both made there way to the dining area. Finally ordering what they wanted Zsasz and Elliot began to get to know each other more.

"So... Tell me a bit about yourself" Elliot said, gazing at Zsasz again. His appearance somewhat made her very curious about him, and intriguing. How can such a handsome guy have those marks on his face she thought to herself. "Not much to tell really. I have blocked out a lot from when I was younger, once my brother... Things just changed." Zsasz said, looking down at his fork on the table. Elliot's eyebrow raised "Did something bad happen to your brother?" She asked, but he just nodded not saying a word. Elliot then pointed at the scar that went down to his eye, it wasn't a big scar but it was noticeable if you had good eyesight "How did that happen?"

Zsasz sighed "It happened when I was younger. I don't really want to talk about it" he added, looking at his fork again. But then, another person appeared in the dining area, getting Elliot's attention. It was Mavis. She made movements to get Elliot's attention, she noticed and got up and excused herself for a moment to Zsasz. This slightly angered Zsasz but he dismissed it. Elliot finally arrived and sat back down.

"Who was that?" Zsasz asked "That was Mavis Dracula" she said, smiling. Zsasz turned around and gave Mavis an evil stare. But Mavis didn't notice "Is that so?" He added as he looked at her. Elliot was confused "Why do you ask?" She said. But Zsasz shook his head "Nothing, just wondering" he quickly added. "As I was saying, my life hasn't been what you would call 'Fine and Dandy' I have done a lot of things that I should regret but I don't really" Zsasz looked down at his fork once more, looking somewhat troubled. Elliot looked at him puzzled, but just nodded. This made her further interested in him, just something about him made her feel... Strange.

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you?" Zsasz quickly said, taking off the attention on him and onto her instead. But she giggled a little, but for some reason this made Zsasz smile at her and look into her eyes. "Nothing much to say about me, my adventure hasn't started yet" she smartly said. "Or has it?" He added. "What about your brother, what's wrong with him?" "Oh, he's." Elliot began.

(Meanwhile back to Dennis, Yandel, and Elliot)

Neither could believe, all they could see and believe was that Dennis was standing before them.

"D-dad?" Elliot said making her way forward and extending a hand.

Dennis felt a hand go around his face as Elliot looked closer.

"Dad. . . It is you!" She said hugging him.

"Yes my daughter." Dennis said smiling and crying. "But there will be more time for this in the future, for now we must discuss the problems ahead."

"What problems?!" Yandel said faking a smile while yelling. "OH! You mean the fact my own father promised me LIES?! MADE ME THINK I WOULD BE RULER! Aaaalllllllll before he shows up and changes EVERYTHING!" Yandel snapped before kicking open the door and leaving.

"Dad! Go after him! Talk with him!" Elliot said.

"No. . . He needs to work this out himself." Dennis said bowing his head in shame.

"It's not that. . . You don't know how to have a father moment with him." Elliot guessed.

Dennis remained silent.

"I need too see my son." Dennis said strode out at a fast pace.

(Back to Zsasz and Eliot)

Their meal finally arrived, having talking for a bit longer while eating they got more acquainted with each other, this was just enough for Elliot to realize her own feelings for Zsasz. He felt the same, but something was slightly holding him back.

Once they ate they decided to leave the dining area. Zsasz made his way to his room, and Elliot followed. "I enjoyed our talk. And the meal was delicious" he said, pulling out his key to the room. Having finally opened it Elliot nodded "It was! Hey ummm... Think we could do it again sometime?" She asked, but to her surprise he nodded "If fate will allow it, then yes" this made Elliot happy. "Can I- Can I hug you?" She said, nervously. Zsasz was shocked at this request, since he never gets offered for things like this. But he nodded once more, Elliot hugged into him. She felt warm, and happy doing this. Zsasz felt similar feelings.

"Okay, I better get going" Elliot quickly said letting go, and breaking the hug. But before she left, Zsasz got a big surprise and she quickly kissed his cheek. And left his room. Zsasz didn't know what even happened, he rubbed his cheek just where Elliot kissed him. "Am I really falling in love with her?" He said, faintly to himself. Finally gathering his thoughts "I am falling in love with her... At this point, I have fell in love with her..." He then sighed "I never thought this would happen to me... But I guess love always finds a way" He said once more, faintly to himself.

Taking out his knife, staring at his own reflection on the blade. 'This mission is going to be difficult' he thought to himself.


End file.
